A Diamonds Touch
by Starlight Quill
Summary: when Steven gets knocked out by Yellow Diamond, instead of doing as he had planned, his mother appears and sets him on an unforseen timeline. causing things to shift. as he became a true diamond leader, and paving the way to era 3
1. Healing a broken and fractured mind

A Diamond's Touch

Chapter one : Healing a broken and warped mind

Third person pov

The mindscape world

Just before Steven goes to the other diamonds he feels a hand on his shoulder. Turning around there is pink diamond in the dress of rose quartz.

"mom?" Steven asks tentatively

"Yes sweetie it's me. You are about to poof in the waking world." Pink said sadly.

"I'm going to die." Steven said scared.

"In a way. Think of the myth of the Phoenix sweetie. Your body shall turn to sand, then it will reform. But not like before. Your skin will become as pink as mine. Your pupils will become diamonds. And you will be as tall as me. Your hair shall look like mine. And I am giving you access to all you need to know about being a diamond." explained Pink diamond. " But now as your body is forming there is another gem you must help."

"Ok. Who needs help?" asked Steven.

"Come I'll show you. First wave a hand at Blue and Yellow." Said Pink.

When Steven did as he was told a wave of pink aura washed over the aforementioned gems, causing both to stop fighting and start to cry.

After the fighting stopped pink held out a hand to Steven who took it. Next thing Steven knows is there is a giant white lady and a pearl. Both looked broken.

"Who are they?" asked Steven

"That Steven, is like your grandma, the matriarch of the diamonds, White Diamond. And the pearl beside her was originally mine, but a very volatile onyx practically shattered her. This was before I noticed that I could heal with my tears. So I asked white to help her. Which she did but it took a toll on them both. White now can't leave her ship or else she will lose focus and come out of the meditation state keeping my original pearls mind together, if concentration is lost her mind will shatter. The pearl cannot move from her position, and sadly her mind is twisting. She's slowly caging white into her own mind and taking over. Home world is split because now white is" explained Pink. "Steven my diamond powers focus on emotions and the mind. I need you to go to the pearl an kiss her forehead healing her mind, and releasing White from meditation. Thus making homeworld and white back in balance."

"Ok mom, I'll do it" said Steven

Steven goes toward the pearl and does as instructed and immediately she starts to change. Slowly she becomes pink and her stance relaxes. Whites mind starts waking and shifting till she smiles and says "thank you Pink" in a quiet whisper.

Suddenly things start to fade and pink says "Diamonds Radiance!" causing information to flow into her sons mind and starting the process of changing her sons form.

When Steven faded and her consciousness was returned to the gem she smiled knowing the future was going to change.


	2. returning to homeworld

**A Diamond's Touch**

 **Chapter two: returning to homeworld**

Third person pov

Real world

Last time:

When Steven faded and her consciousness was returned to the gem she smiled knowing the future was going to change.

Now:

"Steven" cried Pearl, Connie, and Bismuth, as they saw Yellow Diamond stomp on the giant shield Steven had summoned knocking him out.

As the sand settled there was a dazzling pink light, and a females voice shouting "Diamonds Radiance". At the voice the two Diamonds eyes widened, as did the crystal gems'.then slowly Steven started to float and slowly his body started to turn to sand, until there was only a pink diamond gem floating above them. Slowly sand started to float up, slowly forming a figure just above mid hip height on yellow diamond. (For image see the image cover). When the figure formed it was perfect mix of Pink Diamond and Steven.

as Steven reformed blue started to cry.

"Oh pink it's you"she cried.

When Steven opened his eyes he smiled and said "Blue, Yellow, From the information my mother gave me, you need to send a request via the diamond communication line if you wish to visit another Diamonds colony. And as this colony is, as of now, a refuge for those who you view as mistakes or off colors."

"Oh Pink we're so sorry. We thought you were dead." said Blue

"Yes indeed" said Yellow as she flicked tears from her eyes.

"Very well. Oh and I am not Pink, I'm Steven her son" Steven said as he let a ball of Pink light to peridot's gem and said "Diamonds Radiance" quickly allowing peridot's to reform.

He then turned to Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Bismuth, Lapis, and Connie and said "guys gather the bubbles we're heading to home world"

"Yes your Radiance" said Pearl instinctively, and directed the others to gather the bubbles, Even as Steven looked confused.

"Oh Pi-Steven your coming home?" Asked Blue happily.

"Just to uncorrupt the gems, they've gathered. Then Me, you, Yellow, and White are returning to uncorrupt the gems they haven't gathered." stated Steven as he reached out for his mother's ship to come. Within minutes it appeared. Just as Pearl and everyone came with all bubbles gems.

"The task is done my Diamond" said Pearl.

"Pearl it's me Steven, you don't need to use formalities with me" Steven said looking at Pearl. Then turning to the others and said, "none of you need to", all with his smile on his face.

"Sorry Steven, my innate programming popped up" Pearl said sheepishly.

"It's ok Pearl, now load up the gems." Steven said to Pearl. He then turned to Blue and Yellow Diamond and asked, " are your ships alright or do you need a ride?"

Yellow and Blue looked at their ships, and upon seeing they only needed minor repairs, looked to each other and nodded.

Yellow replied "Well be alright Pi-Steven"

As everyone got situated in their respective ships, Steven called yellow and blue and asked them to retrieve his mother's palenquine, to which Blu replied she would do it.

-timeskip ten minutes-

As they were getting ready to take off. Peridot's came up to Steven and said "all you have to do Is jump and take off. I've set it to auto pilot for home world. Within three minutes we'll arrive on homeworld."

"Thanks Peridot, go see if there are any robonoids. I want to drop a couple of on Mars." Steven replied.

"Yes Steven" replied Peridot. Five minutes later she called Steven to tell him she found Eight exploration robonoids, and that they'll be ready to drop on Mars, once they get there.

"Pearl add a stop to the autopilot, I want to drop exploration robonoids on Mars. I want to turn that into this systems colony, as it is lifeless except for trace amounts of bacteria." Steven told Pearl.

"It Is done Steven" said Pearl a few seconds later.

"Then let's go" said Steven as he stepped on the control pad and squared down and jumped.

Within 4 minutes they were in Mars' orbit. And Peridot released the Exploration robonoids.

Then after leaving Mars, it was another 5 minutes till they reached homeworld.

"Oh my" gasped Pearl.

"What's wrong Pearl?" asked Amethyst.

"Nothing, It's just that it's been many millennia since homeworld was whole" she replied smiling.

Everyone looked through the window and saw a white planet perfectly round, not a crack or blemish marring it's surface. It's rings slowly rotating and getting shimmering rainbow hues. Thousands upon thousands of blue, yellow, white and pink buildings dominated the full surface of the planet.

All was quiet until Peridot said "what in the great gem empire happened to homeworld"

Before Steven could answer pear explained "since you are era two the broken homeworld is what you know, but home world is a planet linked directly to White Diamond. Whatever her mental state is how broken homeworld becomes. Sadly since she had to fix Pink Diamonds Pearl after an unfortunate attack from a particular bad experiment to create a new gem called onyx. Subject Onyx Facet-7Z6Y Cut-9XG, attacked Pink Pearl, causing her to be what is called near shattered, meaning her gem was broken in half. The only one at the time that could heal her and keep her mind together. To replace pink Pearl, I, who at the time was Whites Pearl, was given to pink. White had to donate mind link with Pink Pearl in order for her to stay alive and keep her mind together. Shortly after homeworld started to crack and break."

"Oh my Stars," Peridot said, "But how does that explain how homeworld is broken."

"Slowly after she was fixed and linked with Pink Pearl, the Pearl's mind started Warp, and take over Whites caging her within her mindscape, if it had happened for a few more days Pink Pearl would taken over her mind and be control of the great gem empire" stated Steven. "That all stopped when I was taken to her and Whites mindscape by my mother's consciousness, Which has resided in my gem since I was born, I healed Pink Pearl which in turn freed White allowing homeworld world to become whole once more"

As he finished talking everyone ones mouth was agape. And was quiet until he landed at which at that point Peridot decided to say/ask "Well ok then. Does anyone else hear that chanting?"


End file.
